Don't forget about me
by secret354
Summary: Izzy and Mimi were just becoming close when Mimi moved to New York. Izzy tries to let go of her but can their love overcome the challenges of distance. read and review. koumi forever.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon

Mimi sat on her bed in her new home sadly. She looked out the window and viewed the new home she would have to become accustomed to. She hated it here. It was nothing personal to the United States or anything it was just that she wanted to be back in Japan with her friends with Izzy. She hadn't even gotten the chance to tell him how she really felt. She didn't see a point seeing as she was moving to the U.S.

They had become so close. They would spend so much time together back in Japan. Now she's been in New York for a week without Izzy and she felt lonelier than ever. Palmon was also back in the digital world so it was basically her and her parents.

She walked over to the computer to check her email. Izzy had promised her that he would email her everyday. She looked forward to these daily emails. She loaded the computer and thought about how many girls there were in Japan. 'He's bond to find someone better than me.' She thought.

Finally the computer loaded and Mimi opened up her email account. Sure enough there was an email from Izzy. She felt her heart beat faster as she clicked on it.

_Hey Mimi its Izzy. Sick of my emails yet? Well I miss you. Nothing's the same without you here. Even our friends are started to fall apart without you. Being the only girl, Sora got lonely and left our table to go sit with some girls from the tennis team. I guess it was bond to happen. How many girls can deal with a herd of guys alone forever? Not many. Anyway, how are you? How is America? I bet you've met loads of friends there. Forgotten about the rest of us yet? Well I hope you're happy and loved where you are. Wish you were here and I miss you._

_-Izzy_

"Oh Izzy I could never forget about you." She said aloud. She looked over at her nightstand where she had put up a picture of her and Izzy. She never would have done that in Japan but all of her friends were so far away that she knew nobody would see it and realize what he truly meant to her.

She walked to her closet and pulled out a sweatshirt and jeans and put them out for the next day. It was going to be her first day at her new high school and for once in her life she didn't care what she looked like. She just didn't want it to be her. She thought if she let herself show at her new school it would remind her how much she missed her old life and she didn't want that. She was determined to change.

____________________________________________________

_I'll never forget about you and I miss you too._

_-Mimi_

Izzy stared at the short letter Mimi had sent him. He smiled at her short but true words. He really did love her. He never got the chance to tell her before she moved either. It broke his heart not to see her.

He stared at the background on his computer. It was a picture of her smiling. It lit up his room. Too bad for him he didn't have time to change it before others showed up on expected.

BANG

Tai and Matt barged in unexpected and uninvited to Izzy's room. Izzy jumped up out of his chair and attempted to hide the computer screen but of course failed.

"What's that Izzy?" Matt asked teasingly.

"Would you look at that it's a picture of our good friend Meems." Tai said continuing to torture Izzy.

"Aww our little Izzy is growing up Tai."

"Matt I think I'm gonna cry."

"Both of you shut up and if you tell anyone about this you'll pay." Izzy said threateningly. Matt and Tai just laughed and shrugged it off.

"So Izzy we were going to hit the mall to look for girls want to come with?" Tai asked.

"I'll come but I'm not looking for girls." Izzy replied.

"Ya Tai Meem's wouldn't like that." Matt said amusing himself.

The two boys left the room and Izzy stayed behind for a minute. He took one last glance at the picture of Mimi and sighed and walked out of the room to follow his friends out the door.

____________________________

Mimi walked out of her room the next morning and her parents looked at her horrified.

"Mimi what are you wearing." Her mother asked shocked at her daughter's new wardrobe.

"Clothes, Mom." Mimi said and walked out the door not caring what her parents thought about her. She was making a statement. She wanted to go back to Japan and she was going to do anything to prove it.

Once Mimi arrived at her new school she looked around and saw a lot of similar things. Lockers, classrooms, and students filled the school and Mimi had never felt so small compared to the rest of the world. She walked to the office to receive her schedule.

"Hi I'm Mimi I'm new here." The secretary just nodded and handed her, her schedule. 'These people are rude.' Mimi thought and she hoped it would get better.

She walked into her first class room to have all the students staring at her. The teacher introduced her and Mimi said "Hi it's nice to meet all of you."

She walked over to her seat and a girl tripped her. Mimi fell to the ground and the class laughed. The girl turned to her group of friends. "I guess the new girl's the clumsy type." She commented laughing. She gave Mimi a dirty look and went back to facing her friends.

'Great' Mimi thought. 'The popular girls already hate me.' Mimi sat in the class feeling lonely. 'I hate it here.' She didn't care though. She wanted to be back in Japan. She wanted to be with her friends.

The classes seemed to be hours long each. Once Mimi finally made it too lunch she looked for a seat. She saw an empty table and started to walk over. "What a dork the new girl is. Look at the way she dresses." Mimi turned to see the group of girls she now figured to be the 'popular' girls staring at her and laughing. 'Great' thought Mimi 'I'm a social outcast.'

She walked over to the empty table and sat down quietly. Five minutes passed and a girl came and sat next to her. "Hi I'm Nellie" she said smiling. "What's your name?" Mimi looked up at the girl and forced a smile.

"Hi I'm Mimi." Mimi wanted to be polite to the girl but she also wanted to be alone.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mimi. Where are you from?" the girl asked politely.

"I'm from Japan."

"Wow and you came to America? Why'd you leave?"

"My dads company moved him here." Mimi said sadly.

"You're not happy about this I can tell."

"I miss my life"

Nellie looked at Mimi comfortingly. "I'm sorry that must have been really hard on you. Hey I know why don't you come over after school I can help you catch yup on your work." She offered.

Mimi looked up at her. So many people were already against her that she didn't want to be rude. So she smiled nicely. "Sure."

_____________________________________________

"I don't want to say this to you but I think you should let Mimi go." Matt said after him Tai and Izzy had a long talk about Izzy's feelings about Mimi.

The group of three was sitting at Tai's house playing Mario Kart on Wii. Izzy sighed. "But I love her Matt."

Matt looked at him seriously. "I know that and I honestly think she has feelings for you too, but Izzy she's in America and you're in Japan. You are torturing the both of you. It's not healthy. If you let her go she can go on with her life and you can go on with yours."

Izzy put down the Wii controller and his eyes filled with sadness. "I guess you're right. I personally don't want to let Mimi go but it's what's right for her. So I have to do it. I'll see you guys later."

Izzy left to go home and Tai and Matt sat there.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Matt asked Tai.

"He's unhappy without her Matt. You had no choice."

__________________________________________

Mimi came home and checked her email. She smiled seeing it was from Izzy.

_Mimi…I wish I didn't have to do this but I do. I love you and I always will, but it's not enough. You are too far away and it's killing me to keep living like this. I'm never going to have you and I have to face that. That's why I'm doing this. I'm letting go of you and everything that we've been through. I need to move on with my life and I can't do that If I'm always in contact with you. I'm so sorry. I do love you don't get me wrong. I'm changing my phone number and email address that way you can't find me. I don't want to do this Mimi please understand. But everybody keeps telling me I'm hurting myself doing this and you. You need to move on to your new friends no have me nagging on you all the time. Sora emailing you at times is one thing but I'm here everyday and it's not good for us. I'm sorry Mimi and I do love you with all my heart. Just in a deeper way. I don't just love you. I'm in love with you._

_-Izzy_

Mimi's heart crashed into a million pieces before her eyes. "Izzy" she whispered. "Don't do this I need you. I love you too." She started to cry. She ran to her bed wrapped herself under her covers and stuffed her face into her pillow. She lay there and cried for hours. She refused to eat dinner or even leave her room. She felt more alone than ever before. She fell asleep crying over and over again. "Izzy please don't leave me."

__________________________

A/N- ok so kind of depressing ending but it will get better for the two. I wanted to make two longer stories so I'm working on this koumi on and a takari one. Those are my two favorite couples after all. And in my mind both did get married at the end of the series. Hey takari was supposedly married in the Japanese version. And both koumi and takari were going to be one of the four original couples that were going to get married…. So they just forgot to mention them. After all mimi and izzy's kid have somewhat color hair carmel and red. Heehee. And mimi and izzy are next to each other at the end. Haha I drabble on whatever. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own digimon.

_5 months later_

Mimi sat down at her usual lunch table with Nellie and another girl she had become close to Sydney. She was still hated by the popular people for no apparent reason but she had become immune to their cruel jokes over the past few months. What she hadn't become immune to though was the pain she still had over Izzy.

She had spent two months attempting to find his new email address and phone number but she couldn't get a hold of it. Sora told her that she did not know the email or phone number because everybody assumed she would tell Mimi if she did know. Mimi gave up trying after that and focused more on being depressed over him than anything else.

"Mimi what are you doing this weekend?" Sydney asked her.

"Oh, nothing probably." Mimi replied.

"Why don't the three of us hang out tonight then?" Nellie asked excitedly. "We could have a sleepover."

Mimi felt herself smile because she had not had a sleepover in ages. "We could do it at my house." She responded actually feeling excited.

"Sounds good to me" Sydney replied and the three girls discussed their plans.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Prodigious" Izzy said smiling at the computer. "I've found a way to completely download the game."

"Yes!" Tai and Matt said with their fists up in the air.

"Izzy isn't that illegal?" Sora asked concerned. She still hung out with her friends just not as often as before. She missed them and was still the same Sora around them.

"Sora you worry too much. Izzy won't get caught." Tai replied excited to play the new video game online.

Tai and Matt fought over who was going to play first while Sora took Izzy aside. "You know Izzy all this hacking for Tai and Matt isn't going to make you forget about Mimi as much as you would like it too."

"I don't know what you're talking about Sora. I am doing fine without her."

"No you're not. Look at yourself Izzy. You've thrown yourself into the computer more than before and I didn't even think that was possible."

Izzy looked at her sad. He knew it was true but it was the only way to distract himself from his thoughts leading to the pretty girl. "What am I supposed to do Sora?"

"Izzy go to her. She tried to get a hold of you for up to two months after you cut her off completely. She was so upset and I couldn't help her." Sora looked seriously at Izzy. "Talk to her Izzy."

"MATT IT WAS MY IDEA TO GET IZZY TO GET THE GAME I SHOULD PLAY FIRST!" Tai was now shouting because Matt had won the chair in front of the computer.

"Too bad for you." Matt stuck his tongue out at Tai. Sora just rolled her eyes.

"They act like such six year olds." She said to Izzy. "I have to go but please think about emailing her. Her email hasn't changed."

Sora left and Tai and Matt continued to argue. Izzy sat there thinking about the girl he left behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mimi, who's this?" Sydney asked looking at the picture on Mimi's nightstand.

Mimi turned a deep red. "That's my friend Izzy." She said a little to quick.

"If he's just a friend than why is he on your nightstand and why are you blushing so bad?" Nellie asked smirking at her.

"We were close that's all." Mimi said but her blush deepened.

"Why are you blushing then Mimi" Sydney asked and she and Nellie giggled.

"Ok." Mimi also giggled "But we can't be together so it doesn't matter."

"Why not?" The two friends asked. Mimi explained the emails and such to her friends and their faces lit up.

"He loves you!" Nellie shrieked.

Mimi felt her heart race. "But he can't" she stuttered. "He cut all contact off with me."

"Mimi you said he said in the email that he loves you." Sydney replied smirking. "He just wanted you to move on with your life and he felt like he was holding you back."

"Yah it doesn't stop him from loving you though." Nellie shot up in agreement.

"But you guys I have no way of contacting him." Mimi complained.

"Then go and see him yourself." Sydney offered.

Nellie smiled as she got one of her ideas. "We could all go to Japan together!" she shrieked. "For spring break. There's two weeks of it that will give you time to be with Izzy!"

Mimi felt her face light up. "I would love to see all my friends again!"

"And Izzy." Syd smirked.

"You guys, what if he doesn't want to see me?" Mimi asked worried.

"He will." Nellie encouraged. "This will be awesome we need to get away from this place and have some fun."

"It would be awesome to go to Japan." Syd replied.

"Okay, we can see what we can do." Mimi felt herself getting excited.

"Guys, spring break is in two weeks we better get these arrangements down a sap." Syd looked at them seriously.

"Well then we have worked to do!" Nellie squealed. She squealed a lot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2 weeks later_

Mimi, Nellie, and Sydney were standing at the airport jumping up and down. "I can't believe I'm going to see him you guys!" Mimi felt her heart race faster than ever before.

"His eyes are going to pop out of his head when he see's you Mimi." Nellie said.

"Now you're sure no one knows your coming?" Syd asked.

"I didn't spill a word." Mimi promised. "I can't wait for you guys to meet my friends. I even have some single ones." She nudged her friends.

"I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to help you get your man back and to see Japan." Syd replied.

Nellie, shock her head. "I'm all for the guys unlike Syd." The three laughed and heard their flight being called.

"Let's go to Japan!" Nellie practically shouted while receiving some annoyed looks from the older passengers. "Oops." She giggled.

"Sometimes you are just way to perky Nell." Syd smirked at her and shook her head.

Mimi smiled as she walked behind them onto the plane. She had been really lucky to meet such great friends at her new school, especially when everyone else hated her. Sydney had told her it was because she was new and pretty. Apparently the popular girls hated anyone who looked like they could have potential for that.

This confused Mimi because she wore sweatshirts and hoods the first week of school but Nellie said they got the vibe off of her that she'd start dressing nice and such. Sure enough after Mimi got Syd and Nellie as her friends she started to dress normal again and the popular girls hated her more.

Mimi sat in the middle of the three seats on the plane and smiled at her new friends. Syd was listening to her music and Nellie was reading a book. The two were opposites but great friends themselves. Mimi closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Flight 765 is now landing please stay seated until we reach a complete stop."

"Mimi wake up we're here!" Nellie practically shouted on the plane.

Mimi opened her eyes to see Nellie practically jumping out of her seat while Sydney was staring out the window taking it all in.

The three got off the plane and Mimi looked around her. "I'm home you guys."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

Mimi never felt happier than she did at this exact moment. "You guys I'm going to see Izzy again!" she shrieked.

"Oh god, don't throw a Nellie our way Mimi" Nellie said teasingly to her friend.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nellie asked. But she never got her answer.

The three took a cab and Mimi told them about the hotel they would be staying at. It was, of course, near her friends.

They got to the hotel and Mimi nearly jumped on her bed with excitement.

"Gee Mimi I don't think I've ever seen you as off the wall as you are now." Syd replied laughing.

Nellie joined her. "She's just excited about seeing Izzy."

Mimi felt her face blushing. "Maybe…but we can't be sure he'll react the same way."

"We'll were going to find out now aren't we." Nellie asked.

"Let's go now!" Syd offered.

"No you guys we can't just yet I'm not prepared."

"You had two weeks to prepare Mimi." Syd said tapping her foot.

"How about we surprise my friend Sora first." She saw their faces. "Then we can see Izzy."

The two sighed knowing they couldn't win. "Fine."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was watching Tai and Matt once again having a car race on the game system they kept at her house do to the fact Tai was no allowed to have one due to his grades and Matt's dad refused to let him play it at their house saying it would interrupt his baseball games.

"Haha! I won! In your face, Matt!" Tai jumped up gleefully. Sora shook her head, but couldn't help but smile at the boy.

The doorbell rang and Sora went to get it. She opened the door shocked. "MIMI!!"

Tai and Matt actually got up from their game and ran over. "Mimi?" they said in shock.

"Hi." Mimi smiled at them. "Surprised to see me?"

"Um the word duh comes to mind." Tai said.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "By the way I want you to meet some of my friend. Guys this is Sydney and Nellie.

The two girls walked in behind Mimi. "Hi."

The six of them sat down on Sora's couch. "What made you come to Japan Mimi?" Sora asked.

"Well I wanted to see all of you." Nellie groaned, but Mimi just ignored it and smiled.

"Something else, Nellie?" Sora asked curious.

"She just is forgetting to mention that special someone." Nellie said and smiled as Mimi glared at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sydney asked Matt. Matt blushed and looked away. Most girls didn't call him out on that.

"I bet she means Izzy." Tai commented. "I remember when me and Matt were talking to him back when Mimi first moved. We had to tell him to stop sending Mimi those emails so they both could move on. Guess that didn't work."

Mimi looked up at him. "You told Izzy to stop emailing me!! That broke my heart Tai Kamiya!."

"Hey Meems calm down Izzy never got over you."

Mimi felt some sigh of relief and she calmed down. "He didn't"

"No."

Mimi felt her face blushing and her heart racing.

"We told you Mimi." Nellie said smiling.

Mimi couldn't help but smile herself. "Aww Meems is in love." Tai commented but Mimi ignored him and let herself go off into day dream world.

"Mimi" Sydney snapped her fingers in front of her friend.

"Huh?" Mimi said and then noticed her friends staring at her.

"You should go see him." Matt said. "He's missed you."

Sydney got up and pushed Mimi out the door. "Go. Find him."

Mimi felt flustered. "But what do I say. I don't even know where to find him."

"He's at his house downloading us a game." Tai said.

"Do not tell me you are getting him to download another one of your illegal games." Sora commented looking annoyed.

"You're going to get him arrested!" Mimi yelled at them.

"You should go find him then." Sydney said smirking.

Mimi finally gave in. "Fine you guys want me to find Izzy so bad then you know what I'll find Izzy." She barged over to the door. "Watch me walk out there and I will find…"

She opened the door and saw the red hair and black eyes staring back at her. "Izzy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon

"Izzy oh my, gosh it's you." Mimi whispered shocked.

Izzy stared at her horrified. Thoughts raced through his head such as, 'What the hell is she doing here?' and 'What does she want me to say?'

Mimi looked at him nerves building when he didn't say anything, "Um, Izzy?"

"Mimi what are you doing here?" he finally asked her.

Mimi blushed. "Well you know… I wanted to visit everyone." She said quietly.

Izzy looked over to Tai and Matt. "I finished downloading the game you wanted."

"Sweet" the two answered and Sora just glared at them.

"Izzy I need to talk to you." Mimi started but Izzy looked hesitant, "If that's ok."

"Maybe we should go…" Sora started but Mimi shook her head at her.

"Izzy and I can take a walk by ourselves." She said and then turned to Sydney and Nellie. "Will you guys be ok if I go?" Nellie smiled and nodded and Sydney gave her classic smirk. Mimi knew it was fine. "Ok I'll see you guys later."

She led Izzy out the door. The two started down the walkway of the apartment building. Mimi looked up and smiled at the boy. "How have you been Izzy?" she asked sweetly. She didn't want to come off rude due to the hurt she contained over their separation.

"I've had better days Mimi." He said sighing. He was glad she wasn't yelling at him, "How about you?"

She smiled brightly at him. "I've been alright. I made some great friends."

"The two girls at Sora's?" he asked.

"Yup." She answered.

He looked at her and the two headed over to the park. They always went there together before Mimi moved so it just felt natural to walk there.

"It's so beautiful here." Mimi commented looking around. "Don't get me wrong America's beautiful too but there's nothing like being home and seeing the bright colorful trees at this park."

Izzy smiled for the first time. "I know what you mean. The way the light hits the trees in the morning gives off a glow that makes the statue of the founder glow."

She looked at him interested. "You come here a lot don't you Izzy?"

"Yea I do. It reminds me of the good old days. It's a great place to relax too and I guess I just sometimes need that." He responded feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Oh. Show me sometime?" she blurted out.

Izzy looked taken aback. "You want me to take you here in the morning?"

"Yes. I want to see the statue in the light." She said calmly.

"Ok I'll take you sometime." He said quietly.

"I'm going to old you to that." She said smiling again. He looked at her and felt himself smile too. 'It's good to see her smile again' he thought to himself. 'Oh god what am I thinking I let go of her I promise, but she came back this isn't fair. I'm happy to be with her though and I haven't been happy in a long time. Man I'm so confused.'

Mimi watched him he looked like he was in deep thought. "Izzy, what are you thinking about?"

Izzy jumped and looked at her. He hadn't noticed her staring at him. He felt his face flush and when it did she smiled. 'Crap' he thought. "I was thinking about my computer" he answered trying to ignore the fact that he had just embarrassed himself.

Mimi looked disappointed. "Oh." She said quietly. Izzy noticed. "I was thinking about why you came here too." He added quickly.

Mimi looked up at him. "I told you. I wanted to visit everyone."

"I have a theory there was another reason."

"You're theorizing about me?"

"Only your motives, Mimi."

"Why do I have to have a motive for coming here?"

"Because you're Mimi," He smiled as he said that.

She smiled too. But it was because he was smiling and she loved his smile. The two walked over to a bench and sat down. "I wanted to see you." She said at last.

Izzy sighed and leaned back. He stared up at the sky and felt a rain drop pounce on his face. "It's starting to rain. We should go."

"Change the subject much?" she looked kind of hurt.

"I just think we should go before it starts down pouring all over us."

Mimi got off the bench. "Ok I'll go." She started to walk away from him and in the direction of the hotel.

Izzy felt his heart sink. 'Why did he have to act like this? Why couldn't he just be happy she was there? Oh right, because she's eventually going to leave.' He got up and headed towards his house.

Mimi walked for some ways and then she realized she couldn't take it anymore. 'I have to know' she thought and she turned around and ran in the direction of Izzy's house.

The light rain had become torrential downpours. 'He said he loved me! He told me he loved me then cut off all contact from me. How could he do that?' she ran faster and felt tears streaming down her face.

She saw in the distance a boy walking slowly with his head down, his orange hair blowing in the wind. "Izzy!" she shrieked.

Izzy turned and saw Mimi running towards him. "Mimi." He whispered to himself.

Mimi ran over and was close enough to Izzy that he could see that she was crying. "Why did you do it Izzy? Why did you tell me you loved me and then not allow me to tell you that I love you back? Why did you cut off contact from me? Do you even know how much you hurt me?" she wasn't just crying now she was yelling.

Izzy looked at her shocked. "Mimi…"

"How could you Izzy? Moving wasn't easy for me. I felt so alone. I looked forward to your emails. They made me happy. You made me happy." She was shaking and Izzy put his arms around her. She pulled away.

"Don't act like you can hug me and make this right." She squealed. She was in complete hysterics now. Her body was shaking. She was also now coughing and sneezing.

"Mimi please, I had too. I was hurting the both of us. We couldn't be together. You live in America and I live in Japan. Mimi I love you but I wanted you to live your own life, not be focused on me. To be quite honest I didn't even think you loved me back. I didn't know it would hurt you so much." He now had a tear streaming down his face too.

"But I did love you Izzy! It broke my heart not to hear from you!" Mimi was practically hyperventilating at this point.

"Mimi you're getting sick. Please calm down. We can fix this."

"How, I still live in America."

"We'll find a way."

"Promise me Izzy."

"I promise you Mimi. Now come on I have to get you back to your hotel you coughing up a lung."

Mimi silently nodded knowing she didn't feel good. Izzy picked her up in his arms and she put her arms around his neck. She placed her neck on his chest and closed her eyes. She felt safe in his arms.

Izzy took Mimi back to the hotel. He got some strange looks from people as he carried her up her room. He didn't care though. Mimi was now half out of it and she didn't look too good.

He knocked on the door and Nellie opened it. "What happened to her?" she shrieked.

"She's getting sick. She was out in the storm to long."

"I'm ok." Mimi replied quietly. She fidgeted in Izzy's arms until he put her down.

"I'm just going to put on some warm dry clothes." She walked into the bathroom to change.

"What happened?" Nellie asked.

Izzy sighed. "She got herself all upset over the incident that happened between us. I just wish it never happened now."

"She loves you, you know. She loves you a lot." Nellie replied.

Izzy felt himself smile. "I love her too."

Mimi walked out of the bathroom and Izzy looked at her. "You should get some rest Mimi."

She nodded and got into one of the beds and lay down.

"I'm going to go Mimi get some sleep." Izzy said heading out the door.

"Ok bye Izzy." She said feeling weak.

"Bye Mimi."

Mimi fell quickly asleep. A couple of hours passed and Sydney came back to the hotel. It was around midnight when she came in and Nellie looked at her concerned.

"Were you out all this time with that Matt guy?" she asked her friend worried.

"Yah, turns out he's actually a pretty cool guy. Good taste in music. He even has a band you know." Sydney answered.

Nellie smiled. "Sounds like someone has a crush one someone." She teased and Sydney rolled her eyes.

"Oh please I don't have crushes." She looked over at Mimi. "How'd it go with her?"

Nellie looked at Mimi and sighed. "I'm not really sure. Izzy brought her back here and she looked pretty sick. She went to bed right away."

"Oh." Sydney walked over to Mimi. "She does looked pale." She put her hand on Mimi's forehead. "Oh my god Nellie she's burning up!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- so there you go. Ha I never know what to say on these authors notes. So anyway their will probably be some hints of other couples in this story and such but of course the basis of this is koumi. Any I would love reviews and thank you to those who have reviewed.


	5. Chapter 5

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

Mimi opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital bed. She looked over at Sydney and Nellie who were hovering over her. "What happened?" she asked weakly.

"You have a fever of 104 Mimi. That's really high so we took you to the hospital." Nellie responded sweetly.

"How long have I been here?" Mimi asked looking around.

"All of ten minutes." Sydney said. "Don't worry we called you're boyfriend Izzy and he's on his way."

Mimi felt her heart speed up and a rush of safety cover her body. She wished he was here with her right now.

Sydney, Nellie, and Mimi turned around to see a doctor enter the room and behind him a familiar looking intern.

"Hello Mimi." Joe said smiling at his dear old friend.

The doctor turned to Joe. "I see you know our patient. Hello Mimi I'm Dr. Ricardo."

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Nellie interrupted. Joe turned and smiled at her in a laughing and mocking way. Nellie blushed a bit.

"She seems to have come down with phenomena. She should be fine and released tomorrow but I want to keep her here for the night to make sure she's ok."

"Thank you, doctor." Sydney said.

Dr. Ricardo left the room but Joe stayed behind. "I'm assuming Izzy's on his way." He commented.

"Of course he was very worried when he found out Mimi was here at the hospital." Sydney said teasingly to her friend. Mimi felt herself blush.

"Joe when did you get an internship here?" Mimi asked changing the topic. Nellie looked at him fascinated.

"I have had this internship for a month now." Joe said smiling.

"So you must want to be a doctor?" Nellie asked curious.

"No Nellie he wants to be a astronaut that's why he's interning in a hospital." Sydney commented sarcastically.

Nellie blushed but Joe just smiled. "Yes I want to be a doctor."

"That's interesting." Nellie said feeling stupid.

The door opened and this time Izzy walked in. "Hey how's Mimi?"

"I'm okay" replied the weak voice from the hospital bed.

Izzy smiled and sighed in relief. He walked over to the bed pulled up a chair and held onto her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine really."

"She has phenomena." Nellie said professional like trying to impress Joe.

"Right," Joe said smiling at her. "She has to stay here for the night to make sure she's okay."

"I'll stay with her" Izzy announced. Mimi felt her heart racing. "You guys should go back to the hotel. You're probably really tired." He said.

Sydney smirked at Mimi. "Okay, take good care of her."

Nellie looked at Joe. "I guess we'll see you later Joe." She said as Sydney dragged her out of the room.

Joe laughed and turned towards his friends. "I'm going to get going to I'll see you later." He left the room and Izzy turned to Mimi his hand still holding hers.

"I think your friend has a crush on Joe." He said.

"I think so too." She said laughing weakly. "You don't have to stay here you know."

"I know that Mimi I want to stay here."

"Thank you Izzy."

Izzy smiled at her. "Go to sleep Mimi."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi woke up in the morning to see Izzy sleeping on the side of her bed. She couldn't get the smile off her face. 'He really does love me' she thought. She took her hand and brushed his hair out of his face and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." He said quietly to her.

"Hi sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." She said she felt a little bad.

"You didn't don't worry about it. How do you feel?"

"Better. I feel like I have a little more strength than before."

"That's good." He said

"Can I leave now?" she asked hopeful.

"The doctor has to sign you out and it's not like you're doing anything big when you get to my house you're taking it easy." Izzy said with seriousness in his voice.

"Your house, aren't I going back to the hotel." She asked but she didn't want to go back there.

"I would feel better if you stayed with me so I could take care of you." Izzy said blushing.

"Oh ok." She said smiling.

The door opened. "Hey Meems hey Iz Iz." Tai said cheerfully followed by Sora who was rolling her eyes.

"Hi guys." Mimi said.

"Hey Mimi Joe said that you can leave soon." Sora said happily.

"And Matt wants to know where your friend is." Tai added.

"And Tai's going to shut up." Sora continued.

Joe walked in next. "Ready to go Mimi?" he asked.

"Ready as every." She replied.

"I'm taking Mimi back to my house for the night so I can keep and eye on her." Izzy added and Tai gave him a look.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Tai said.

"Don't do anything he would do." Sora commented.

"We'll come with you Izzy. Hey Meems invite the blonde cause Matt wants to see her." Tai told them.

"Her name is Sydney Tai." Mimi looked annoyed.

"Yeah great invite her." Tai said.

"Mimi is supposed to be taking it easy." Joe told them.

"She's looking better." Tai said. "Meet you at Izzy's!" he dragged Sora out of the hospital.

"Want to come, Joe?" Izzy asked.

"I'll have Nellie come." Mimi said smirking.

Joe felt a bit flustered. "Oh, um ok, the girl from last night. Sure."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the heck is this?" Tai yelled looking at the food placed in front of him. They had all gotten to Izzy's and were now watching a movie in the living room. Mimi was lying on the couch and Izzy was with her. Sydney was playing cards with Sora. Matt was staring at Sydney and Nellie was trying to impress Joe again.

"It's called soup Tai." Sora said rolling her eyes and placing a card down.

"I wanted a pizza!" he exclaimed.

"Tai, Mimi is not in the position to be eating pizza so none of us are going to eat it. We are all eating soup like she is." Joe said.

"You guys don't have to do that for me." Mimi said.

"Yeah," Tai agreed and everyone shot him dirty looks.

"We should get going anyway Tai. I have to be up early tomorrow morning." Sora exclaimed. "Bye Mimi I hope you feel better." The couple got up and left.

"I should go too." Matt said. "I have band rehearsal." He said shooting Sydney a look to see if she was impressed. Sydney never showed any reaction to anything though she had a good straight face. She was definitely making Matt squirm. "See yeah." He said looking for one last hope.

"I'm out." Joe said. "Want me to drive you to the hotel?" he asked Nellie and Sydney. Nellie jumped at the chance and the three of them left.

"Looks like it's just us," Izzy said from the other side of the couch.

"Yeah," Mimi smiled at him. She took this time to get a good look at him. He hadn't changed much in the months. His hair was still messy and his eyes still gave of a sparkle in a black shade that she loved.

She moved from here side of the couch and crawled over to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked lightheartedly.

"I want you to hold me." She said snuggling on his other side.

Izzy smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest. He rested his head on hers.

"Izzy I do love you." Mimi said resting on him.

"I love you too Mimi." He kissed the top of her head.

"I wish I could stay here with you forever." She closed her eyes.

"Me too Mimi, me too," he closed his eyes too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n – end of chapter 5 review please


	6. Chapter 6

*Disclaimer – I do not own digimon.

"Oh my god," Sora shrieked as she looked at Mimi and Izzy's sleeping position. They both jumped up to see Sora standing over them.

"Sora how did you get in here," Izzy practically yelled at her.

"You left the door unlocked and I wanted to check on Mimi. You're lucky your parents aren't home they'd kill you." Sora said acting all parental on them.

Tai walked in. "Wow someone got some action."

"Nothing happened!" Mimi defended her and Izzy.

"For god sakes Mimi is sick you seriously think I'd do something after she got out of the hospital!" Izzy was yelling too.

Sora calmed down at this. "Okay I guess that's true."

Mimi smiled. "Thank you."

"Are you feeling any better?" Sora figured it would be best to change the subject.

"Much." Mimi said smiling. "Feel like I was never sick in the first place."

"Great." Tai said. "Cause we were all thinking about going to this club tonight."

"Matt trying to get Sydney again," Mimi laughed.

"Yeah and now that he's obsessed with her he's staying away from my main girl." Tai said.

"Um excuse me what do you mean main girl I better be your only girl Tai." Sora gave him a look.

"You are you are." Tai put his arm around her. "What do you say meems."

"Okay I'll go." She said. "And take my friends. Izzy are you going to come?" she turned towards the boy.

"If you're going I'll go." He smiled at her.

"Yeah we have to spend all the time we can with you Mimi now before you go back to America." Sora added and at this Izzy's head dropped.

Mimi noticed. "We'll you never know maybe I'll come back for college this year."

"Maybe you can get into the IV league school me and Sora are in." Tai said proud.

"Tai it is not an IV league school. And don't forget you nearly didn't have the grades to get into the one we are in." Sora told him.

"Izzy where are you going," Mimi asked.

"I got accepted to the University of Tokyo." He told her.

"Oh wow." She said. She suddenly felt sad. She wanted to be with Izzy. She had sent an application to Gardner College which was in Tokyo with UT but she didn't want to get hers or Izzy's hopes up.

"I think I should get to the hotel and tell Syd and Nellie about the club tonight I'll see you guys later." She rushed out the door before anyone could ask where she was going to college. The thought of even leaving home again upset her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Mimi," Nellie said as her friend entered the hotel room.

"Hey guys want to come to a club tonight?" she asked her friends.

"Will Joe be there?" Nellie asked eagerly.

"I'll invite him." Mimi laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi, Sydney and Nellie walked into the club and looked for their friends; Matt came rushing over with Tai and Sora.

"Hey Sydney what a surprise to see you here." He said excitedly.

"A surprise," Sydney questioned. "That's funny considering you told Tai to tell Mimi to invite me."

Matt blushed. "We should go dance I love this song."

"I don't dance…" Sydney started but Matt pulled her to the floor anyway.

Joe walked in with Izzy and Mimi felt her heart flutter. "Izzy." She said as she ran over to him. Izzy smiled at her and the two barely even noticed Nellie pull Joe onto the dance floor for the two were so fixated on each other.

"Missed me." She flirted. He smiled and brushed his hand threw her hair.

"You better believe it. I have no idea what I'm going to do when you're gone." He said looking sad.

"Not what you did last time." Tai commented walking by.

"We still have some time." Mimi said but her heart sank too.

"Let's dance." Izzy said and Mimi smiled.

"You Izzy Izumi dance?" she flirted and her eyebrows rose.

"Yeah but only with you." He took her to the floor and she placed her arms around his neck. He held her tightly and gazed into her eyes. "I love you Mimi." He said as he kissed her on the lips. She held it there for what felt like forever and when they broke apart they did nothing but smile at each other.

Mimi put her head on Izzy's shoulder. She felt like she was in a fantasy nothing could break them apart. Even when she went back to America she knew things would be different. They were together now, forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------

In the shadows of the club a boy lurked watching Mimi. His eyes squinted in annoyance as he saw the young girl in the arms of some computer geek. 'That idiot shouldn't be hard to get rid of.' He thought. 'You're going to be mine babe. All mine whether you like it or not.'

------------------------------------------------------------

Another week had gone by and Mimi only had a couple days left with Izzy. It killed her that she was going to have to say goodbye to him but she still had the hope of getting accepted to Gardner College near Izzy. They still had a chance of being close together.

Mimi sat with her two American friends in the hotel room.

"What a shame that I have to say goodbye to Joe in only 2 days! You guys I have to leave my true love." Nellie said over dramatically.

"Oh please Nellie you don't even know the guy that well." Sydney said rolling her eyes.

"So you won't miss Matt." Nellie said with her arms crossed.

"No she'll miss stringing him along." Mimi said brushing her hair.

"Yup, that's been fun." Sydney shot her fist up in the air and her two friends rolled their eyes. "The big thing is Mimi missing Izzy anyway."

Nellie looked at Mimi. "Have you told Izzy that you applied for GC?"

Mimi stopped brushing her air and started applying makeup instead. "No, I don't want to get him hopes up in case I don't get accepted."

"We'll we're going to miss you Mimi when you do." Nellie said with a sad smile.

"I'll miss you guys too but you guys love America that's where your lives are. My life is here in Japan." Mimi said.

"I know…" Nellie whined.

"We'll visit you Mimi." Sydney added.

"I'll hold you guys up to that one." Mimi laughed.

The hotel door bell rang. "I'll get it." Nellie said in an angelic like voice. "Maybe it's Joe."

"Don't hold your breath." Sydney muttered and Mimi couldn't help but laugh at her friend. There was certainly no one like Sydney.

Nellie opened the door and gave off a disappointed face to see that it was only the hotel service.

The service dude spoke. "I have a flower delivery for Mimi Tachikawa." Mimi smiled. "That must be from Izzy."

She took the flowers and the service man left.

"Oh read the card." Nellie squealed.

"It says I watch you in the sun and in the night. I'm always around whether you know it or not, I'll follow you everywhere. You will be with me someday. Love you." – Anonymous

Mimi looked up at her friends a bit freaked. "I don't think this is from Izzy you guys."

"I would hope not its written pretty stalker like." Sydney commented making a crept out face.

"Mimi this isn't normal what if this person is stalking you or something we should call the police." Nellie said freaking out.

"Let's not get worked up guys." Mimi said. "It's probably some random dude who saw me in the hotel and sent me flowers. Once we leave Japan it will be all over."

Nellie looked seriously at Mimi. "But Mimi he knew what hotel room we were in and not only that but Mimi he knew your full name."

------------------------------------------------------

a/n – hope you enjoyed. I'm going for a longer fan fiction this time so hope you like it. Thanks for reviews and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon

"Mimi, are you sure we shouldn't tell Izzy about this stalker dude?" Nellie asked for the twenty-fifth time.

Mimi stopped packing her suitcase to turn to her friend. "Nellie we are leaving Japan in three hours. The last thing I want to say to him is 'Hey guess what I have a stalker so you should be really worried' and besides what is he supposed to do?"

"I don't know Mimi…" Nellie said not convinced.

"Besides I'm going back to America and I'll never hear from this stalker again."

"But he knew your name Mimi!" Nellie pleaded.

"He probably overheard someone say it when we checked in or something." Mimi said shrugging it off.

"I'm still not sure about this Mimi…"

"Listen Nellie we have to leave soon. Mimi probably wants a romantic goodbye with Izzy not an, I'm being stalked worry about me goodbye." Sydney said getting into the conversation.

"Exactly," Mimi said.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Mimi" Izzy said as the caramel haired girl walked over to him. "I wish you didn't have to go."

Mimi looked at him sadly. "We'll think of it this way before you know it I'll be graduating and then there's summer we can see each other then." She smiled trying to make light of the situation.

"Yeah…" Izzy said sadly.

"Promise me no breaking it off emails this time." She joked.

He smiled at her. "I promise."

"I love you Izzy"

"I love you too Mimi." He kissed her passionately.

"So here are my email, phone number, and addresses" Matt said handing Sydney a piece of paper.

"Thanks…" Sydney said but she didn't seem that enthusiastic.

Nellie on the other hand did care about the guy she met. "Joe…" she said sweetly. "I hope to see you again."

Joe smiled at her. "It was very nice to meet you Nellie you seem to be a great friend to Mimi."

Nellie smiled proudly. "Keep in contact with me Joe… you know you could always come and work in America there are hospitals there too."

Sydney smacked her own forehead at the comment her friend made. She always acted stupid when she was nervous.

Joe laughed though. "Good to know…but I think I belong here in Japan."

Nellie looked disappointed. "Ok we'll I'll visit with Mimi sometime!"

"Great." Joe said.

Mimi walked over to her friends. "I'm going to miss you guys." She said to Joe, Sora, Tai, Matt, and of course Izzy.

"Oh Mimi" Sora cried and ran to give her best friend a hug. "I'm going to miss you I'll email and stuff ok?"

"I'm counting on it Sora. Have fun back at college keep Tai in line!" Mimi told her.

Sora giggled and Tai pretended to look offended. "You got it. I'll see you over the summer ok?"

"Yup."

Tai was next. "Oh Meems…" he said sarcastically and he gave her a hug, "We'll miss you."

Mimi smiled. "Don't do anything dumb while I'm away."

Tai raised his eyebrows. "Who me, do something dumb?"

Mimi rolled her eyes and turned to Matt. "You stay out of trouble too."

Matt hugged her too. "Don't worry. Oh and we'll keep an eye out on Izzy for you. You know make sure no girls try to steal him away." He said it so casually Mimi gave him a look.

"Kidding Meems," He said holding his hands up.

She turned to Joe next, gave him a hug like the rest, "Good luck with medical school. Don't over work yourself." Then she whispered to him. "Keep an eye out for Izzy I don't trust Matt."

Joe laughed but Matt heard it "Hey!"

She turned to Izzy last of course because he was the one she was going to have the most trouble saying goodbye too. "Izzy…" she started but he smiled.

"Don't bother saying goodbye Mimi because we are going to see each other again." He took her in his arms and Mimi felt warmth flood her body.

"Ok we'll have a good rest of the year. I'll see you during the summer. Email me with upsetting me." She gave him a teasing look. "Try to do stuff that's legal only," Tai and Matt looked disappointed. "And be careful and stay safe." She gave him another hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"You stay safe too." He said smiling. Nellie had a look on her face saying 'she's already no safe' but Izzy didn't see it. "Try not to fall for any guys in America."

Mimi laughed. "I won't I already have the guy of my dreams."

"I hate mushy stuff." Sydney commented and Matt laughed. Sydney gave him an 'Oh give me a break look.'

"Flight 329 is now boarding."

"Great…" Mimi said. "B…I mean I'll see you soon Izzy." She gave him one last peck on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Tai why don't you ever tell me you love me" Sora said annoyed.

"I do tell you just not everyday." Tai gave Izzy a look.

"We'll you should." Sora told him.

"Final call for flight 329"

"Ok I have to go bye guys!"

"Bye"

--------------------------------------------

The plane had taken off an hour ago but none of the girls noticed what who was with them.

"Mimi isn't Joe wonderful." Nellie said in a daze.

"Nellie you do realize that boy hates dirt don't you." Mimi laughed.

Five rows behind the three girls sat a boy. He had a newspaper to cover his face but every so often his eyes would peer over the paper to look at a caramel haired girl. He sat still and stayed unnoticed.

----------------------------------------

"Finally," Said Sydney when she walked off the plane into the fresh air of America. It was dark out now, around one in the morning, and the girls were exhausted from their flight.

"I know what you mean." Mimi said. "I love visiting Japan but the flight there and back is a nightmare."

The three took a cab and headed to their homes. Mimi was the last one for the stops. She paid the cab driver and headed to her house. She walked up to the door but before she could open it she saw a letter on the front.

_Mimi,_

_I have loved you since they day I first met you. Your eyes are like the stars. I cannot wait until they day that you are mine. I'm so glad you are home and away from the nerd. Now we can be together. I told you I was always around. I'm everywhere._

_Anonymous (your true love) _

Mimi felt her heart race out of fear. Her hands shock as she jiggled the lock open. She ran upstairs luckily not waking up her parents. She ran into her room shut the curtains and picked up the phone.

"Nellie! Is that you?"

"_Mimi what's going on its two in the morning and I just saw you."_

"Nellie you were right about the stalker. He left me a note on my door Nellie. I'm so scared."

"_Oh my god, Mimi, this is seriously freaking me out you have to call Iz…"_

"Nellie?"

"_AHHHHHHHHHH"_

The scream through the phone made Mimi's heart pound.

"NELLIE!"

The line was cut.

---------------------------------------

A/n – did you like? Anyway reviews please. :D


	8. Chapter 8

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon

Mimi felt her heart panting. She redialed Nellie's number but there was still no answer. She grabbed the phone and this time dialed Sydney's.

"Syd, Nellie's I think the stalker has her!" Mimi panted in complete freak out mode.

"_Mimi, slow down what are you talking about?"_

Mimi told her the whole phone story and how the line got cut off and Nellie screaming.

"_Oh my god," was all Sydney managed to say._

"I'm coming over. Wait for me." Mimi said as she hung up the phone and went to rush back out the door. She hadn't even been home for five minutes.

Mimi ran to her car. She was so freaked about the whole ordeal and really wished she had told Izzy when she first started being stalked. Her hands shock as she searched for the key. She finally got the car moving but she was shaking so much her speed limit was going up and down.

---------------------------------------------------------------

(A/n- I don't know much about the time difference so bear with me)

"Izzy, get up already." Tai said from the other side of Izzy's room.

"Tai may I ask how you got in here?" Izzy felt extremely annoyed.

"I let myself in. So anyway Sora, Matt, Joe, and I were going to go get some pizzas for lunch want to join?"

Izzy got up and realized it was pretty late. "Sure, but I should call Mimi to make sure she got in safe first."

"Okay hurry up I'm hungry."

Izzy reached over to his phone and dialed Mimi's number. The phone rang a couple of times but there was no answer.

'_Hello you've reached Mimi. I'm probably at the mall right now so leave a message.'_

"Hey Mimi it's Izzy I just wanted to make sure you got in safe last night call me."

Izzy turned to Tai "That's weird she usually always answers her phone."

"She's probably asleep Izzy it was a long flight."

"Yeah, true okay let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------

Nellie lay on the floor in dire pain. Tears rolled down her eyes and she wished she could move but she was in so much pain. Someone had badly beaten her. She had no idea where she was. All she knew was that her arm felt broken and she needed to warn Mimi.

------------------------------------------------------

"Mimi this is horrible, awful!" Sydney was yelling and Sydney never yelled.

"Syd what do we do we have no idea where she is and she's probably hurt this dude is crazy!" Mimi felt herself crying she was so scared and Izzy wasn't even around which made everything so much worse.

"Okay well think where a crazy psycho stalker would throw an innocent girl."

"Ugh, I have no idea Sydney what are we supposed to do?!" Mimi was getting extremely worked up.

"Okay we'll I'm going to go out and search for her. Everywhere and anywhere, you go find a safe place to hide."

"What are you crazy?" Mimi shrieked. "I have to help."

"Mimi this creep is after you not me."

"He took Nellie he'll take you too!"

Sydney thought about this. "Call your friends Mimi. We need their help. Go home and stay there until I tell you to do differently. I'll be careful. Get a hold of Izzy you need him."

Mimi nodded and left without another question.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Tai that's gross," Sora said pointing at the ketchup Tai put on his pizza.

"No Sora it's good it adds flavor." Tai said annoyed.

"I personally thought the sauce added flavor." Matt said disgusted.

"Izzy what's wrong?" Sora asked seeing her friend's concerned look.

"I don't really know I just have a really bad feeling about something." He said quietly.

----------------------------------------------------------

Mimi started the engine and headed off to her house. She drove away from Sydney's house and headed off. She picked up her phone and started to dial Izzy's number when she noticed that a car had been following her for a ways now.

---------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sure Mimi's okay." Sora said comforting him.

"Yeah, we would have heard from Nellie if she wasn't." Joe joked and Izzy felt a little bit relived but not enough.

-------------------------------------------------------

She started taking random turns trying to loose the car but nothing was working. She had been driving for 10 minutes now and it was getting further and further away from her home.

-----------------------------------------------------

"I'll call Sydney if it makes you feel better Iz you know we have a close relationship." Matt said thinking he was all cool with Syd.

She answered right away to everyone's surprise. Matt spoke to her for a moment and then his face went deathly pale.

"Izzy I think you should hop on the first plane you can to America." Matt said slowly.

Sora's eyes widened and Tai looked curious.

"What's going on Matt?" Joe asked worried.

Matt turned to them. "Apparently Mimi was supposed to have called you over an hour ago. She's being talked by some guy and he followed her home from Japan. She didn't want to worry you Izzy. Anyway she came home and found a letter from him. She called Nellie up and she heard a scream and the line went dead. Nellie's missing and now we don't know if Mimi is or not."

Izzy's heart sped up and he felt anger rising up. He was going to kill anyone who hurt Mimi. "I have to go." He told his friends and got up to leave.

"I'm coming with you." Joe stated and the two got up and left for the airport without a notice to anyone else.

--------------------------------------------

Mimi checked the gas of the car and felt her heart sink. She couldn't keep this up much longer.

'Come on Mimi think what to do.' She decided it would be best to go somewhere where many people were around.

She knew there was a city nearby she just hoped she could make it there in time.

------------------------------------------

"Damn it can't this plane go any faster!" Izzy practically yelled getting many dirty looks.

"Izzy please, we will get there when we get there you know it's a long ride to America." Joe tried to comfort the red head but it didn't work to well.

"Why didn't she tell me Joe? Why didn't she tell me she was in such danger I could have protected her."

"She did what she thought was best at the time. We are going to get to her and Nellie and they will both be okay."

-------------------------------------

Mimi was about five miles from the city when her car died. "No!" she pounded her fists onto the steering wheel. "Damn it."

The car following her stopped behind.

"Damn it!!!" Mimi yelled. She grabbed her phone and dialed Sydney's number.

"Sydney, my cars dead and the stalker is following me. Sydney I don't have much time. I'm at 26 Red view Ave."

"_Oh my god, Mimi, please tell me you can find a way to get out of there!"_

"Sydney, please just call the cops do anything. Tell Izzy I love him."

The man got out of the car and crept towards Mimi's car.

"_Mimi, don't do this I'm going to get you out of there."_

Mimi locked the doors of the car but the man came up to it and tried pulling the open.

"Sydney, the man is wearing a mask I can't tell who it is."

"_Mimi, get out of there!"_

The man took a rock and smashed it over the window. Mimi screamed and raced to the other side of the car desperate to escape. She jumped out of the other side but the man ran around the car and grabbed her.

Mimi screamed and kicked him where it hurt. The man fell down in pain and Mimi started running. She didn't know where she just knew she had to get out of there.

-----------------------------------------------

"How much longer," Izzy asked a flight attendant for the third time.

"Sir, I told you it is a long ride now, stop with this! We have about two more hours of flying please, tell me you can handle that and stop asking!" She looked extremely annoyed.

"Sorry that my girlfriend's life is in danger!" He yelled back at her and Joe looked extremely embarrassed.

The flight attendant walked away looking more annoyed then ever.

"Izzy please we will get there." Joe told him. Some people were still staring.

-----------------------------------------------

Mimi was running through the wood so fast. Her heart was racing. The morning light was starting to shift through the trees but it was still dark. She stopped and panted having trouble breathing.

She wasn't alone. "You bitch." Came a voice from behind and Mimi turned around to see the masked figure. "You can't out run me."

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" she asked finally getting her breath back.

"I want you. I will have you. How dare you choose that nerd over me after everything I've done for you?"

"Who are you?" her voice was shaking now.

The man removed his mask. "I love you babe, once I get rid of the nerd you'll be mine."

"Oh my god," Mimi said.

-----------------------------------------

A/n – there yeah go. So anyway schools coming up so updating is getting harder. They probably will be more spaced out. I got to do all my homework and get into a good college after all and of course hang out with my friends and sports. We'll lets just say I'll update on my free time cause I do love writing. Anyway review because I love to hear what you think. - kayla


	9. Chapter 9

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

"Michael?" Mimi said in shock. "How could you do this to me?" she shrieked at him.

Michael just gave her an annoyed look. "You wouldn't go out with me. I asked you and you just said no thank you. No one has ever turned me down."

"I told you I was with someone else."

"But you weren't! So I followed you to Japan. I saw you with some freakish nerd. You choose _him_ over _me_! We'll no one turns me down for so freak and gets away with it." He told her still glaring.

"You're nothing to me. I will never date you." Mimi spat at him.

"Ah…now that is where you're wrong. You will date me once you see how wonderful I am."

"Your scum!" she yelled at him. "Where's Nellie?"

Michael laughed at her. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Mimi glared at the boy. "I hate you!" Michael just smirked.

"MIMI! MIMI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Mimi heard a very familiar voice in the crowd. Michael realizing he was in trouble took off.

Sydney came running over to Mimi followed by the police. "Mimi!" she shrieked and she ran to hug her friend.

"He went that way!" Mimi told the police. "His name is Michael!" The police took off in that direction. One officer stayed behind and told them he would take the girls to the station.

"Oh my god Mimi I was so worried." Sydney told her in the back of the police car.

"Wow Syd I don't think I've ever seen this much emotion out of you before." Mimi told her friend.

"I know look what you did to me!" she laughed but then her face soon turned into a frown. "Mimi did he tell you anything about Nellie?"

Mimi looked down sadly. "No…I was so shocked over the fact that it was Michael in the first place."

"Hey I told you that guy was going to go bonkers when you turned him down." Sydney sighed.

"Thank god you showed up when you did." Mimi told her friend.

"Thank god you told me where you were located, that was smart Mimi."

"Why thank you." Mimi smiled proudly.

The police officer turned into the station and led Mimi and Sydney inside. The two sat in some chairs and waited to see if the police would come back with news.

"Mimi!" a voice came and Mimi turned to see Izzy running full speed at her.

"Izzy!" Mimi said shocked and she ran into his arms.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I called Izzy." Sydney said. Joe walked in behind.

Mimi rested her head on Izzy's shoulder and Izzy looked over to Sydney. "Did they find out who the stalker is?"

"Yeah it's Michael."

"Who is that?" Joe asked.

"He's this guy who asked Mimi out before we visited you guys in Japan. Mimi turned him down and since he's never been turned down before he got this weird obsession over her." Sydney told them.

"So they caught the guy." Izzy said hopeful.

"Not exactly," They four turned to see a police officer. "Unfortunately we were unable to locate the boy. He ran off pretty fast."

"But that means Nellie's still in danger!" Mimi said to the officer.

"Yes I know that. We are doing all we can but I suggest you kids go home." He told them.

The four of them went back to Mimi's house. They knew leaving someone alone could result badly. Mimi sat on her bed and curled up in Izzy's arms. Sydney stared out the window and Joe rested his head on the wall while sitting in a chair.

"Guys what are we going to do?" Mimi asked her friends.

"Well for now we are going to leave it to the police. There's nothing we can do besides that." Joe told her sadly.

Sydney sighed. "Why did this have to happen?"

"I'm sorry Sydney this is my fault." Mimi told her.

"Mimi, it is not your fault so creep is after you." Sydney told her sternly.

"But if I had…" Mimi started and Sydney cut her off. "The guy is crazy Mimi that's not your fault."

"Don't blame yourself Mimi." Izzy told her. She smiled weakly at him.

The telephone rang and Joe answered it. He turned to Sydney. "It's Matt he wants to know if you're okay."

Mimi couldn't help but laugh as Sydney took the phone and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm alive other wise I wouldn't be talking to you. No you don't need to fly down here. Yes I'm in very good hands. No I said you don't need to come down here! Oh for heavens sake! Goodbye Matt."

She hung up the phone and handed it back to Joe.

"What did Matt want?" Mimi asked giggling. Sydney just glared at her.

"Oh come on you don't like him at all?" She pushed.

"Maybe I'll like him once he leaves me alone." Sydney told her.

"Don't count on that one." Izzy said.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh god, please tell me that's not Matt!" Sydney yelled.

"I'll answer it just in case." Joe told her heading for the door.

"He's a good guy once you get to know him, Syd." Mimi said.

"Oh my!" the three heard Joe's voice from the other room and came running in.

"NELLIE!" Mimi and Sydney yelled running to hug there friend.

"What happened?" Izzy asked.

Nellie had a cut on her forehead and you could tell it was still bleeding. She had bruises on her arms and she looked tired.

"The idiot threw me into a wall." She announced taking a seat on the couch.

"Oh Nellie," Mimi said. "Are you okay now?"

Joe went to get a first aid kit and Mimi and Sydney sat with Nellie on the couch.

"Yeah I mean I guess but he's not after me he's after you, Mimi." Nellie told her.

"Yeah we know he attacked Mimi its Michael." Sydney told her.

"Michael, from school?" Nellie asked.

"Yeah," they responded.

"Wow I can't believe that." Nellie said. Joe walked over with a first aid kit.

"Now this may sting a little." He told her putting a cloth on her forehead.

"Um ouch." She said with a smirk.

"Funny." He told her.

"Isn't Joe all manly taking care of you?" Mimi teased to her friend and Nellie blushed.

"Thank you Joe." Nellie said to him.

"Anytime," He smiled at her.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Izzy seriously this is no time to be having fun!" Mimi said after suggesting the two spend the day at the beach.

"Mimi I think you should go." Nellie told her. "It will be good for you. You can keep your mind off this stalker business and enjoy your time. We do start school again Monday if you recall."

"Well that's true…" Mimi said.

"We'll stay here with Nellie." Joe told her. "Go have some fun."

Mimi smiled. "Okay."

Izzy took Mimi to a local beach. It was a beautiful day out and Mimi actually was starting to feel relaxed.

"Wow I haven't been to the beach in forever." She told him.

"Seriously? Why not? You love the beach Mimi."

"I know I do its just I never got the chance to go I guess." She told him.

"Well come on lets go in the water."

"It might be cold."

"Then go in fast." He picked her up and ran into the water with her.

"Ahh." She laughed. "It is cold Izzy!"

Izzy went underwater. "Used to it already."

She stuck her tongue out at him and splashed him.

"Better not do that or I'll dunk you." He told her.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would."

She giggled and put her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her underwater and kissed her. When they came up she splashed him again.

"You tricked me!" she giggled at him. She couldn't help but smile when he was around.

"Maybe I did." He smirked at her, "Used to the water now?"

"No."

He laughed. "You're impossible."

"Oh well you love me anyways." She smiled at him.

"That I do." He said.

----------------------------------------------------------

A/n – tried to lighten things up for this chapter. I'm actually surprised I could even update this story already schools almost her. Oh well. Review please! 


	10. Chapter 10

*Disclaimer – I do not own digimon.

Izzy sat on Mimi's bed eating pizza while Mimi concentrated on getting some homework done that she was supposed to have done during spring break. Joe was currently at the library studying. He hated to think coming here would affect such a thing. Nellie had dragged Sydney to the mall.

"Mimi, why do you leave these things for last minute?" Izzy asked her.

Mimi looked up at him and gave him a look. "I came to visit you in Japan stupid of course it's not done." She looked down at the math. "Plus I don't get it."

Izzy got off the bed and walked over to the desk she was sitting at. "You're not carrying those numbers over." He commented staring at her work.

"You're supposed to do that?" Mimi asked annoyed with herself.

He smiled at her. "Yes, otherwise you're doing the work right."

"We'll at least that's good to know." She said sarcastically.

"Mimi, you haven't told me where you're going to college yet." Izzy said curiously.

Mimi felt a twinge of wonder in her. She wanted to tell him about her applying to Japan nearby where he was going but she didn't want to get her hopes up and his and then have her get a non acceptance letter in the mail.

"I'm not really sure yet." She told him with guilt in her voice. "I applied a couple places but I have to wait till the acceptance or non acceptance letters come in."

"Oh" he said staring at her. "I'm going to miss you wherever you go."

Mimi looked at him sadly. "I will miss you too."

"MIMI! MIMI! LOOK WHAT CAME!" Mimi and Izzy turned to see Nellie running down the hallway with an envelope in her hand. Mimi felt her eyes widen and her heart beat, she snatched the envelope from Nellie and shoved it in a draw.

Nellie looked at her shocked as Sydney walked in the room. "Mimi aren't you going to open it?" she asked her friend.

"Not now." Mimi rushed giving her a look.

Izzy looked confused. "Was that a college letter Mimi?" he asked an Mimi felt nervous.

"Uh probably just from some local college around here no big deal I'll open it later." She desperately wanted to change the subject.

She knew it was from Gardner College but she didn't want Izzy to know in case she didn't get accepted. She gave Nellie a shut your mouth look and her friend rolled her eyes and did as she was told.

"Whatever so where's Joe?" Nellie asked and Sydney snickered.

"He's at the library." Izzy explained.

"Uh why?" Sydney asked.

"That's Joe for you" Mimi told her.

"Oh he's so determined." Nellie said fondly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had past and Nellie and Sydney had gone back to their homes. Joe got a motel and Izzy was still with Mimi.

"Izzy you look tired." She told him.

"I'm fine Mimi." He told her.

"You should get some sleep."

"I want to make sure you're okay."

"I will be."

She smiled as she watched him fade into a deep sleep. She knew he was tired and just tried to be macho so she wouldn't be scared. She loved that about him.

Once she was sure he was asleep she took out the envelope, opened quietly and carefully.

Mimi took a deep breath this was the moment of truth. She opened it slowly and felt her heart skip a beat. As she read she felt her heart beat and her smile widen strongly. "I've been accepted…" she whispered to herself.

She looked over to Izzy who was looking adorable in his sleeping position. She couldn't wait to tell him that she was going to be spending college in the same area he was. They could be together all the time. She wanted to make it special though. She wanted to find a good way to tell him.

She turned on the computer. She knew Nellie would still be awake and she wanted to email her to tell her that she got accepted along with Sora.

_Forward to and _

_Hey girls it's Mimi and boy to I have news. I have been accepted to Gardner College in Tokyo so I will be back in Japan! SO excited! Nellie you can tell Syd. And Sora you can tell Tai if you can find a way to keep him mouth shut until I tell Izzy. You know what scratch that don't tell Tai he can't keep a secret for his life. Well anyway had to tell you the wonderful news love yas! – Mimi_

She smiled as she pressed send to her email. She couldn't wait for her friends to find out and she couldn't wait to be able to see Sora again.

She was about to log out of her email account when she saw 1 inbox pop up. She clicked on it and didn't recognize the email account. She clicked on it anyway.

_I will be back to come and get you. – Michael_

She closed out of the box and sighed. Of course he was coming back for her what else is new. She looked again towards Izzy she didn't want to wake him just to tell him what happened.

She looked up and saw something that horrified her to the extreme. There was a face right in her window. Mimi shrieked and Izzy shot up.

The face disappeared and ran off. Izzy ran over to Mimi.

"Mimi what happened what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

She ran into his arms and he brought her over to her bed so they could sit. She sat there shaking hysterically in Izzy's arms.

"Mimi please tell me what's wrong." He asked but she just clutched onto his t-shirt.

"He..wa..s…at..t…th…e…w..indow." She stuttered.

Izzy felt his heart speed up. "I won't let him hurt you." He whispered to her.

"I'm really scared Izzy." She whispered to him as she fell asleep in his arms.

___________________________________________

A/n – no very long but oh well I'm lucky I could even get around to updating it. Been soooo busy with school. I'll try to update again sometime soon. In the meantime review please.


	11. Chapter 11

*Disclaimer – I do not own digimon.

"Police are still on the search for a young blonde man named Michael Washington who has…"

Izzy shut the TV off. "We don't need to see this."

Mimi sighed. "Oh Izzy I'm sorry all of this happened."

Izzy smirked at her. "It's not your fault you're beautiful."

Mimi blushed. "Shut up Izzy. You're embarrassing me."

"And you're funny, kind, sincere, loveable, brave, accepting…"

"Izzy!" Mimi hit him with a pillow blushing harder. "You're making me blush you know I hate to blush."

"But I like it when you blush." He gave her puppy dog eyes. "It makes you look all adorable."

She stuck her tongue out at him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't want you to go home tomorrow." She whispered sadly.

Izzy put his arm around her and held her. "I don't want to leave either but I have school and plus I asked my parents and they refuse to pay for another plane ticket."

"Aww so you did try to stay for me."

"Of course."

"Izzy, let's go to the mall" Mimi pleaded.

"Mimi, I hate the mall"

"But I love it and…there's a computer store there…maybe you can find stuff there you might not find in Odaiba." She smirked at her cleverness.

He smiled a little too. "Okay let's go to the mall."

----------------------------------------

"Mimi, you said we could go to the computer store…this does not qualify as that." Izzy told her as she dragged him into yet another clothing store this time it was a dress shop.

"But Izzy I'm graduating this year and I need a good dress to go with my gown." Mimi whined to him.

"Mimi, isn't your gown white? Doesn't everything go with white?"

"Oh are you now a fashion expert, Izzy Izumi?" Mimi teased.

"Far from it but from what I know white goes with anything."

"Well yes I suppose but I still need a cute dress now don't I. Have to make a good goodbye impression to America."

"America? Don't you mean your school?" Izzy said curious.

Mimi stopped. She still hadn't told Izzy about Gardner yet. She had wanted to make it a huge big impression and deal out of it but now that he was leaving tomorrow she had no choice.

"Okay." She breathed. "I have some big news."

He sat down at a bench and smiled. "Okay what's up?"

"I've been accepted to Gardner College in Japan." She said beaming at him.

Izzy felt his heart speed up and a smile broke out on his face. "Oh my, are you serious?! Mimi, this is amazing, prodigious!"

Mimi couldn't stop smiling. "I know that was the document I was hiding from you last night I didn't want you to know unless I got in."

Izzy hugged her. "This is wonderful."

Mimi giggled. "I know I'm so excited. I already emailed Sora about it."

"And Tai has not told me?"

"I told her not to tell Tai." She said laughing.

"Okay fine since this is such great news will go into the weird smelling dress store before the computer store." He reasoned.

"It's not weird smelling its perfume."

"Don't buy it."

Mimi laughed as she walked into the dress store dragging Izzy along.

Mimi and Izzy did not walk out of that dress stop until and hour later.

"Now can we go to the computer store?" Izzy pleaded the clothing stores were killing his computer mind.

"Oh alright…wait I see Nellie and Syd how about I'll meet you in there." She said smiling getting away with it.

Izzy rolled his eyes. "Fine Mimi."

Izzy went into the computer store while Mimi walked over to Sydney and Nellie. "Hey girls."

"Hey Mimi, dragged Izzy to the mall I see?" Sydney asked smirking.

"Of course I saw tons of sales out today, couldn't miss that." Mimi replied.

"Joe's at the library again." Nellie replied sadly.

"I swear that boy spends more time at the library then the librarian." Sydney commented.

"Yes, well forget that I almost forgot to congratulate you on getting accepted into Gardner!" Nellie said squealing.

"Have you told Izzy?" Syd asked.

"Yes." Mimi said smiling. "And he is very excited; it's perfect I'm so happy."

"Well we are glad but we have got to get to the CD store you know how long I've been waiting for that CD I was talking about to be released." Sydney said dreamily.

"Care to come with?" Nellie asked.

"No thanks I got to get back into that computer store for Izzy that was our deal if he was to come to the mall." Mimi told them.

The two laughed. "Understood." Sydney said.

"We'll see you later Mimi!" Nellie called following the blonde girl to the store.

Mimi turned to head for the computer store she walked towards it until she felt to hands around her eyes. "Izzy?" she asked flintily.

The hands pulled her back. "Izzy, where are you taking me?" she asked giggling. "Izzy?"

The hands covered her mouth and shock ran through her veins. It wasn't Izzy. She started to scream through the hands but it was nothing but muffled sound. Now that the hands were covering her mouth and not her eyes she could see that she was in a hallway with no people around.

How stupid could she have been? She knew Michael was after her and she honestly believed it was Izzy? Mimi made a mental note to smack herself in the head later on.

Mimi tried to resist but the hands were much stronger than she was. He pulled her out an exit in the abandoned hallway and straight to a car. 'Of course' Mimi thought 'No one's around.'

Michael threw her in the car and shut the door locked. Mimi tried to get out but of course her doors locks wouldn't work preventing her from getting out. Michael jumped into the front seat and started up the car.

"I hope you know there are so many people looking for me and that you are so screwed when they find me." Mimi threatened.

"Shut up, Mimi." Michael told her.

"What do you want from me?" she shrieked at him.

"Revenge."

______________________________________________________

A/n – okay so this is the beginning of Michael's final showdown I guess. Sorry for lack of updates. I've been really really busy with school work lately. Hopefully I can update more often once I get used to the work load and such. First two weeks are always the hardest. In the meantime please review and I will try to have it updated soon. :D reviews keep me motivated.


	12. Chapter 12

*Disclaimer – I do not own digimon.

"Um Ow!" Mimi yelled at Michael as he shoved her into an abandoned fire station. They had created a new one years ago so no one came anywhere near here anymore.

"Stop whining, Mimi." Michael snapped at her.

"I'll whine all I want! I hope you know Izzy's going to kick your ass when he finds me." She stated proudly.

Michael rolled his eyes. "The dudes a wimp Mimi, I don't understand why you chose that nerd over me."

"Izzy and I have a connection that you will never understand."

"Yeah you're both idiots and you're both going to pay."

Mimi glared at him.

"Be as mad as you want. I won so try to cherish the time while it lasts."

Mimi felt her heart sink. Was Michael going to kill her…oh my god was Michael going to kill Izzy?

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I wouldn't worry about that right now, dear spoiled, brat Mimi."

"Oh that's a nice thing to call me." Mimi snapped back.

"Whatever, I have some errands to run so I'll leave you here." he tied her to an old fire pole. Mimi struggled but Michael was much stronger than her.

He left and Mimi sat there trapped. "Izzy" she whispered and started crying. She wanted to be with him so bad. They were supposed to spend the day together since it was his last day in America and now she had no idea what Michael had planned for her boyfriend.

"Izzy, I need you please help me." She cried and cried even though she knew no one could hear her weeping.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzy searched the computer store for the wire he was looking for. He couldn't seem to find it.

"Izzy!" Izzy turned and saw Joe coming towards him.

"Hey Joe, library get boring?" Izzy asked.

"Nah, I just though I'd spend some time with everyone before we left tomorrow." He looked around. "Where's Mimi?"

"Oh she went to go talk to Nellie and Sydney you know how girls are." Izzy responded.

Joe gave him a look. "Really because I just passed Nellie and Sydney and Mimi wasn't with them."

Izzy looked up at him concerned. "Of course she is, she told me she'd come into the store when she was done."

"She's not there Izzy…"

Izzy through down the computer pieces and ran out of the store. "MIMI!" he yelled and people turned to look at him.

Joe followed him out of the store. "Izzy, calm down we will find her don't worry."

"I should have stayed with her." Izzy said searching the mall in a desperate attempt.

"Maybe she saw a sale and went into the store. You know how Mimi is." Joe said trying to comfort his friend.

"Joe, she wouldn't have done that with everything that's been going on lately. Dang it I shouldn't have left her I'm such and idiot." Izzy said sitting on the bench and covering his face in his hands.

"No you're not Izzy you didn't know this was going to happen."

"Damn it Joe what am I going to do?"

"You're going to find her, because you love her."

Izzy's phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"_Hey nerd, looking for your girlfriend?"_

"You ass I'm going to kill you what did you do to her?" Izzy had never hated someone as much as he hated Michael.

"_Ha. I'm not going to tell you. But I feel I should warn you… that I don't think it's right for both of you to get to live in this wonderful world."_

"You creep; I'm going to kill you."

"_I'd like to see you try nerd. I'm out I'll tell your girl you say goodbye."_

The phone clicked. "Joe I think he's going to kill her I have to get to her!"

"The phone call." Joe said in thought.

"Yes there was a phone call, now how am I going to get Mimi back?!" Izzy yelled.

"Was the phone number restricted?"

"What? No, why does that matter." Then a though clicked in his head. "I can track him down!"

"Exactly."

"Joe you're a genius!" screamed Izzy as he snatched out him computer. The young boy typed furiously and kept searching.

"I've got it!" he said feeling relief over his body. "His location is detected to be in front of the old fire station."

-----------------------------------------------

Michael came back to the room with a smirk on his face. Mimi felt greatly annoyed. He came over and untied her, "Thought I'd give you a little freedom before you know bad stuff happens."

"Don't hurt Izzy it was my choice not to date you not his, by the way you take rejection way to seriously."

"No one has every rejected me before."

"Well you are certainly going to have to get used to it because it happens in life."

Michael slapped her across the face hard. Mimi touched the spot where she was slapped horrified.

Mimi backed away. She was scared now. "Leave me alone" she stuttered.

Michael backed forward. "Afraid, Mimi? Well you should be who do you think you are?" he pushed her this time and Mimi felt the tears run down her face.

"Leave me alone!" She shrieked as he shoved her into the stone wall. She started to cry. She put her hand on the back of her head and felt the blood coming out.

Michael grabbed her and pulled her up. "How did that feel Mimi? Huh? That's what you get for making an idiot out of me. No one makes and idiot out of me. You and your stupid boyfriend will pay."

The door opened and Michael through Mimi to the ground to see Izzy standing there.

"Get the hell away from her." He snarled at Michael.

Mimi felt her heart beat and she sighed in relief. Izzy had come to save her. She truly did love that boy.

Michael walked towards Izzy. "I'm not really sure how you found me but I guess I should have figured a nerd like you would be able to figure it out."

"You were the one stupid enough to lead me right to you. I'd give up now because you lost Michael." Izzy said.

Mimi watched horrified. She had never seen Izzy so angry before.

Michael through a punch at Izzy but Izzy grabbed his arms in time and smacked him back. "How dare you touch her!" he screamed at him.

Michael struggled but got up and through Izzy into a wall as he had done to Mimi. Mimi shrieked but Izzy got right back up.

"Wow he's strong." Mimi whispered to herself as Izzy shoved Michael into the ground and punched him across the face.

"Izzy be careful." Mimi said sitting across the room watching her boyfriend.

Michael threw another punch at Izzy's face.

The door smashed open and two police officers stood there. "Police!"

Michael got up angrily. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Izzy ran over to Mimi and took her in his arms.

Joe came in from behind the police officers and ran over to his friends. "You two okay?"

"Yeah were good thanks Joe." Izzy said and Mimi put her arms around Izzy.

"Izzy Izumi you are the most wonderful person I have ever met and I love you!"

Izzy smiled to himself. "I love you too Mimi."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A/n – sorry for another late update. I'm trying here. I'll attempt to get a update in soon but no promises. In the meantime review they inspire me to write more.


	13. Chapter 13

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon

"Ow…" Mimi yelled as Joe put the ice on her head to stop the swelling.

"Mimi, stop yelling I'm trying to help you two out here and all I hear is yelling!" Joe whined.

"I'm not yelling." Izzy claimed.

Nellie and Sydney sat in the corner of Mimi's room watching as Joe tended to the two after the incident. "Joe is doing everything he can for you guys." Nellie told them only to get death stares from Mimi and Izzy.

"Let's just be happy this is over with." Sydney said sighing. "I'm so happy we can go back to our normal lives of no more fighting evil."

Joe, Mimi, and Izzy all laughed and exchanged glances knowing they had fought worse than this in the past.

They had all headed to Mimi's house after the final Michael incident. Mimi was happy to be surrounded by her friends she felt relieved that this whole scandal was over as well. The one main thing bothering her, though, was the fact that Izzy was leaving tomorrow.

"So guys thank you for putting up with me for all this time." Mimi said laughing.

Nellie smiled. "Of course, plus it wasn't your fault you got a super freaky stalker after you."

"Well now that all this is over it's time to focus on the great future graduation!!!" Sydney yelled throwing a fist in the air.

The all smiled happy to know that the end of their high school careers were coming to an end…expect for Joe who was already in college.

"Gardner here I come." Mimi said smiling over to Izzy.

"New life here _we_ come." Izzy added.

_________________________________________________

"Congratulations class of 2006" the principal said and Mimi, Sydney and Nellie all threw their caps up into the air as the final closer to their young lives.

Mimi smiled looking at her new friends and glancing into the crowd to see the smiling faces of her old. 'This has really been a great ending' she thought 'I have my friends and family…and Tai holding up a foam finger…great Tai decides to hold up a foam finger at my graduation…that dummy…oh good Sora's yelling at him.' She turned to see Izzy smiling proudly at her. She felt so wonderful everything was going the way it was supposed to be. She walked over to her friends.

"Thank you for flying out here for this you guys." Mimi said unbelievably happy.

"You did the same for us Mimi." Sora said.

"Yeah Meems what are friends for." Tai added eating out of his popcorn box. 'Wait popcorn…foam fingers…what did that boy think he was at a baseball game?'

"We're going to have the best time at college." Izzy added. "Short distance you're going to have to see me all the time."

"Stinks to be you." Tai added and Sora smacked him on the head.

"Well it's time to start the rest of our lives guys." Matt added.

"I'm ready." Mimi said hugging Izzy.

"I've already started mine." Joe added.

"We're not starting for like three more years." Tk and Kari said.

"In your face." Tai said as Kari glared at him.

"We'll together forever." Sora said.

"Forever."

________________________________

A/n – the end. Not great ending but whatever. Very short and such. I'm ready to start new stories so hope you'll read some. Review please.


End file.
